Hidden
by The Avid Musician
Summary: When Prince Edward chose to pass himself off as a knight, one of his sisters, Winifred, went with him. This is the story of her journey. OC/Geoff
1. Chapter 1

_This story is at the request of _**rocker punk_. _**_I hope you like it!_

**Chapter One**

Long ago there lived a man. Stricken by vices, he roamed the countryside 'til one day he met a knight and his esquires. He joined this group, changing fate itself. This set him on an irrevocable path, a path of fate.

ooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure about this, Winny? We're still far enough away for you to change your mind."

"No, Edward. I can do this. Besides, what would it look like if you had two squires and I had no maid?"

"Normand could escort you. No one would know," he said. It was quite obvious that he was searching for any reason for her not to do this.

"I'm sure he wouldn't be happy about that at all," she said, gesturing behind her to the next horse back.

"Quite the contrary, milady. It would be an honour," that same man said, projecting his voice forward to them.

Winifred turned back to smile briefly at the bald, muscular man following them closely. A second later, she looked forward again and asked, "Edward, how far is it to Rouen?"

"We should be able to see it over the next hill," he said, gesturing ahead of them with a tanned, calloused hand.

Pensively, Winny glanced over at the dark-haired man that rode beside her. She almost immediately looked down, though her eyes saw none of what was before them. If she was going to change her mind, it would have to be now. Just before they began the ascent of the hill before them, Winny looked up and said, "No, Edward. I will do this, but _my_ way."

"I really hate to see you work, though," he said, looking at her with sad eyes.

Winny looked up at him, her eyes alight with a new idea. "I only need to appear busy when we're in public. You and I both know that a lot of shopping happens. I could buy the food and such," she said.

"You could as a lady, too," he pointed out.

"You should know my real reason by now: the banquets," Winny said, smiling and lifting a single eyebrow for a second.

Edward chuckled and said, "I've seen you after banquets enough times to know about that, but how will you meet someone eligible for marriage if you don't go to them?"

Winny snorted and said, "You and I both know that I will have no say in who I am to marry."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I can approve or disprove any suitor for you," Edward said. His tone was serious.

Winny smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you for that, otherwise I'd already be married to Count Adhemar or Visconti."

"They were horrible," he said, laughing along with her. When he stopped laughing, he asked her, "What's your real reason?"

Winny sighed and said, "Adhemar's in France for the season."

"Why didn't you tell me, Winny? He'll know us both on sight," Edward said worriedly.

"That's why neither of us can go to the banquets. I'd risk much even just shopping for you," she said seriously.

Edward sighed before saying, "I'm sorry to have doubted your reasons."

"It's alright, Edward. At least now you know what danger faces us," Winny said.

The group rode into Rouen that very same day. As they did, someone caught Winny's eye. He was a blonde man who appeared to be quite poor. He was walking next to a man on a horse who appeared to be a rather poor knight, presumably from the country. He appeared to notice her as well as she, Edward, and the rest rode past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Edward was on a roll in the tournament. His superior skill won him match after match, and Winny was there to cheer for him at every match. However, one match changed his luck: his match against Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein.

Winny listened for awhile before she lost interest n the other herald's long spiel about Sir Ulrich. Instead, she loked up at Edward and said, "Well, he's certainly full of himself." Edward smiled to her before turning his attention to the other knight.

She, as well, turned to study the other knight. This was, after all, a tradition for them. They would study the competitor before she wished him luck. Then, he would joust.

Sir Ulrich appeared to be nothing special. In fact, looked ancient and the clothes of everyone in his service looked old, dirty, and worn. It was then that she recognized him from early. He was the lord of...There he was! He seemed to almost sense her gaze because he turned and met her eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"My lords, my ladies, and everybody else here not sitting on a cushion, today, _today,_ you'll find yourselves equals, for you are all equally blessed, for I have the pride, the privilege, nay. The pleasure of introducing to you a knight sired by knights, a knight who can trace his lineage beyond Charlemagne. I first met him atop a mountain near Jerusalem, praying to God, asking his forgiveness for the Saracen blood spilt by his sword. Next, he amazed me still further in Italy when he saved a fatherless beauty from the would-be ravishing of her dreadful Turkish uncle. Or in Greece, he spent a year in silence just to better understand the sound of a whisper. And so, without further gilding the lily, and with no more ado, I give to you, the seeker of serenity, the protector of Italian virginity, the enforcer of our lord God, the one, the only, Sir Ulrich von Liechtenstein!"

With that, the crowd cheered for that very same knight, and Chaucer went back to stand by him.

"Well, that was different," Roland commented.

"Well, it's time we celebrated our differences," Chaucer said, shrugging.

"Yes, but maybe not in public," Roland said as though it was obvious.

"You..." Watt tried to say. He was clearly very angry.

"Yes, Master Faulhurst, I'm well aware a good _fonging_ is on the way," Chaucer said, apparently unworried. He walked over to Will's side and said, "Now, I've got their attention. You go and win their hearts."

Will nodded and slid the visor of his helmet into place. Chaucer turned back to look at the other knight. He certainly cut an intimidating figure. His armour was in far better repair than Will's, and the horse seemed quite a bit younger than theirs. It would be interesting.

As he looked over at that knight, another person caught his eye. Mainly, he noticed her because she was paler than anyone he had seen before. Her eyes were nearly black, and her hair was only a shade or two lighter than that. The contrast amongst the three was enough to accentuate how sickly she looked. At the same time, her face was angular and lean, which could easily support the theory that she was sick. She wore a loose, brown cowl on her face that was cut straight, which was uncommon. It seemed to be almost a hood, rather than the stylish jagged cowl common currently. She wore a loose, tan dress with a red leather apron over it. The apron was tied at the side under her arm, which accentuated her small, though curvy, figure. From this distance, she was short. He'd estimate that she was just over five feet tall.

Only then did he realize that she was looking at him, too. Quickly, he turned back to Will as he began the first round.

oooooooooooo

The first round went well for Edward. He broke the lance on Ulrich's chest, though Ulrich didn't seem particularly hurt by the blow. Then again, jousting was all luck in regards to a knight getting injured.

The second round was incredible. The two lances broke tip to tip before going on to hit both knights in the chest. The blow nearly knocked Edward off his horse. From the way he rode, Winny could tell instantly that he was hurt.

Edward held up his hand and stopped Ulrich so that they could talk for a second. Winny suspected it was so that he could withdraw before he died and was glad of it. She wanted her brother alive and well. As soon as he reached her, she asked him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"No. I'm withdrawing. I think I broke a rib," Edward said. His tone spoke volumes of the pain which he endured now. Winny nodded in understanding and stepped away from the horse.

Once again, the flag was lowered, signalling another round. Again, the horses galloped at each other while the knights directed their lances to the other knight's chest. However, both knights pull up their lances before their hit, signalling a draw.

Edward's horse slowed down again. As soon as it did, Winny and his two squires hurried over. She held the reigns so that the other two could help her brother down. At the same time, she heard the crowd's disappointment, presumably as the herald, Charles, placed the white banner of withdrawl over 'Colville's' shield.

In the stands, a man watched, a man that recognized Winny. He could not remember why, but that was only because he could not see her face. His name was Adhemar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Later that very same day, Winny went out to buy some food for her brother. It turns out, he had a bruised rib and was bedridden for at least the next day or two, hopefully longer if she could convince him to stay in one place. With that mission in mind, she found the nearest tavern and quickly purchased some bread, cheese, and wine before beginning her trek back.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, nearly causing her to drop her cargo. The person turned around and said earnestly, "I am so sorry!"

"It is fine. No harm done," she said smiling as she looked at the very same man as before, the herald for Ulrich.

"I'm Geoffrey Chaucer," he said, sticking his hand out before he realized that her hands were otherwise occupied.

"Winny Parker," she said, changing her basket of food to her other arm so that she could shake hands

A second later, she tried to dodge around him. He followed her and said, "I thought I saw you earlier. You're one of Sir Colville's servants, right?"

"Yes, actually. You are the herald for Sir Ulrich, I believe," Winny said.

"Yes. Did you like the speech?" he asked. Of course, he, as a writer, had an ego to maintain.

"I thought it haughty and most likely a bit removed from the truth," she said bluntly.

Geoff tipped his head for a second before shrugging and saying, "Fair enough." A second later, he remembered something and asked, "How is your master doing?"

"He has a bruised rib, but he will recover quickly if he actually stays in bed," she said informatively, glancing down the street for a second. In that single glance, she noticed someone she did not want to see right now. Quickly, she grabbed her new acquaintance's arm and pulled him off that street onto another street.

"Why did you just do that?" Geoff asked instantly.

"Sorry. Adhemar was on that street. I detest him," she said honestly. Her contempt for said count quite easily leaked into her tone.

"I completely understand," he said, raising his eyebrows. Anyone that had met that nobleman would understand her sentiment. "Well, allow me to escort you back," Geoff said, trying to be chivalrous.

Winny held back her laughter and said, "Alright."

The whole way back, they talked, getting to know each other more and more with each passing minute. However, their conversation had a limit: their destination.

"I hope I'll see you again, and it was nice to meet you," Geoff said.

"And you as well," Winny said, smiling. After that, she turned and walked into the tent to her brother.

Her brother looked up and smiled at her as she entered. A second later, his eyes fell to the food she was carrying. Jokingly, he said, "I see you got the worst food possible for your dear, invalid brother."

Winny replied in a similar tone, "You shouldn't expect a banquet. After all, we're not at the palace."

Edward chuckled at that while his sister set the food on a table beside him. Only then did she lower her cowl. As she did that, Edward asked, 'Where's the necklace I gave you?"

Quickly, Winny pulled the necklace out from under the cowl and said, "Right here." The necklace was a simple, gold chain with a pendant. The pendant itself was a large, deep blue sapphire set in gold. Small diamonds were set into the gold around the sapphire, accentuating it.

Wistfully, Edward asked, "Remember when I gave you this? You were six."

"And you were nine," Winny returned.

"I was afraid you'd forget me as soon as you were married," Edward said, chuckling.

"Only because Father told you I had to get married someday," she said. Her head tilted to the side for a second before she asked, "Where did you get the necklace, anyway?"

"I stole it from Lady Matilda," Edward said, grinning.

Winny broke out into uproarious laughter at that. When she had calmed down enough to speak, she said merrily, "She probably didn't even notice it was gone!"

"She has so many necklaces that I wouldn't be surprised," Edward said, laughing with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Two days later, Edward was able to travel again. For that single fact, Winny was immensely relieved. She would never admit it as long as her brother was around, but it had gotten to be terribly boring in time. She yearned for the road. She knew her brother detested sleeping on the ground and riding a horse all day, but those same things made her feel free as she never had been in the palace.

For this same travelling time, Edward had insisted that she sleep near him, as they had when they were children. This country was known to have criminals and outlaws of all types, and he did not want her stolen away in the night. They had heard enough stories of that sort in town.

These very same travels took them to Langy-sur-Marnes. The herald entered 'Sir Colville' while Edward and Winny went to their tent, which the squires had so helpfully erected.

ooooooooooo

Later that day, Geoff Chaucer checked the shields of the competitors. One shield caught his eye: Sir Colville's shield. Winny would be here, then! However, he didn't have time to go look for her before the first match. Will won quickly, unhorsing the knight.

The second this was over, Geoff hurried off to the forest of tents erected for the knights. It took him mere minutes to find Winny sitting outside a tent and polishing a breastplate.

"Winny," he said, walking over to sit beside her on the ground.

"Geoff! It's good to see you again," she said, smiling. This sure was a change from how she had greeted him last time.

"Your lord's better?" Geoff asked.

"Yes. His next match is in an hour if you'd like to come," she said, smiling welcomingly.

"That would be wonderful, _my lady_. Ulrich doesn't have a match until much later today," he said, bowing to her.

"Again with the 'my lady'. Don't call me that. I'm just a commoner," she said.

"Ah, but you are far more beautiful than any lady I've encountered. Your beauty outshines the sun, the moon, and the stars. It topples mountains and humbles kings. It-" he said.

"All right," she interrupted. "The writer side of you is going a bit crazy."

"Who is his joust against?" Geoff asked, changing the subject again.

"Adhemar," she said bluntly.

"Ulrich's going to that match. He wants to examine Adhemar's technique to find a way to 'beat him', as he puts it," Geoff said, shaking his head at his lord's phrasing.

The two of them continued to talk right up until Colville's match. When it was almost time, he came out of his tent, helmet on already, and they all went down to the field. There, Geoff and Winny went their separate ways: Geoff to the stands and Winny to one side of the field.

Soon enough, Adhemar's herald went out to the centre of the field, though his performance was vastly entertaining. "My Lord, the Count Adhemar, son of Philip Dimitri, son of Giles...Master of the Free Companies...Defender of his...Enormous manhood...A shining example of chivalry...and champagne."

Charles, Edward's herald, went out next and said his far more normal speech. However, he paused in the middle when he noticed Adhemar's herald talking hurriedly with two other men. One of the men ran to Adhemar and told him something.

Over on that side of the field, Adehmr saw the man running toward him and knew it was urgent. "It's Edward, my Lord. They're sure of it," the man said. _Winifred...You wouldn't let him come alone. Where are you? The maid!_

Adhemar barely had to think before he nodded to his herald. He could not joust against royalty, but at least he could see her again and finally get back at her for denying him.

Over in the stands, Will looked over at the withdrawl flag and hurried out onto the field to see it better. Geoff, Roland, Watt, and Kate followed quickly. "Adehmar withdrew," he said bluntly.

"A draw like that can mean only one thing," Roland said.

"Royalty," Watt said, turning to look at Colville.

_Royalty? But Winny...She has to know...Of course, she wouldn't tell me! But,...no...she can't be...only the knight is..._ Geoff studied Winny as 'Colville' got off his horse. Almost immediately, he turned to her and began to speak to her. He could just barely see her smile before she turned and left. _She knew, and she's close to him. Oh no, she's probably a lady..._ He did not notice one of Edward's squires follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Winny hurried away from the field. Adhemar knew. He would suspect that she was here. She had to hide quickly. With that in mind, she hurried toward the tent. She was not fast enough.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Winifred Plantagenet, favourite daughter of Edward III, Princess of England, sister to the most self-righteous man I've ever met," a cold voice sneered from behind Winny. Quickly, she turned to see Adhemar striding toward her with his arms crossed over his chest in his own typical fashion. He still wore his armour.

"What do you want, Adhemar?" she asked harshly.

"To see you again, of course," he answered darkly, stepping toward her.

"You've seen me. Now leave," she commanded.

"Not even a hello for your previous suitor?" he asked, he continued to step closer. All she did was back up.

"Or perhaps a kiss for good luck?" he asked. As he spoke, he brought his hand up to stroke her jaw line.

Winny shoved his hand away and turned to run. Before she could even start, he had grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let go of me!" she said, struggling against his grip.

"No," he said simply.

"Hey! Let go of her!" a familiar voice shouted from a little ways away. Geoff ran to her and pulled her right out of Adhemar's grip. He then pulled her away from the knight and took off running with her, not even heading anywhere.

Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped. Geoff asked anxiously, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Just get me back to Edward," she said without even thinking.

"Edward?" Geoff asked, freezing.

Winny's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. She shook her head fervently a few times before she took off running, back to Edward. He would be jousting again very soon, anyway.

Geoff ran back to the field back well, but a different way. He went straight to the herald and said, "Wait! I must speak with my lord."

"Zen go, and see if you can beat the second coming, eh?" the herald said, being so stereotypically French.

Geoff barely listened. He was running to William. "Wait! Wait!Colville is Edward, the Black Prince of Whales, future King of England."

"He's in disguise, like me, so he can compete," Will said, looking over at the Prince.

"He has never met an enemy without vicory. He has never attacked a town he could not defeat," Geoff said.

"We're English, Geoff! We know who he is!" Watt exclaimed.

"You must withdraw, Will. Go tell 'em. They're about to drop the flag," Roland said.

And once again Geoff running.

It made no difference. William spurred his horse to a gallop and lowered his lance into position. Edward saw this and smiled as he grabbed his own lance and charged forward. Both broke a lance on the other's torso, earning each a single point.

"The match is a draw," the French herald declared.

The two knights slowly rode back to their own groups, but first they met in the middle. As they did, Geoff went over and asked Will, "Are you mad? You knowingly endanger a member of the royal family?"

"He knowingly endangers himself," Will answered as said prince rode up.

"Well fought, Sir Ulrich, as it was in Rouen," the Black Prince said graciously.

"And you also, Prince Edward," Will said in return, nodding.

Edward smiled and pulled off his helmet. "You knew me, and still you rode?" he said.

"It's not in me to withdraw," he said.

"Nor me," the Prince returned. "Although it happens."

"Yes, it does," Will returned after a second.

"Good luck with the tournament," he said, nodding.

"And you also," Will answered. Then, they rode back to their respective sides.

As soon as Edward was near enough to hear her, Winny asked him, "Well, you've shown yourself. There's really not much point in me hiding any longer, even if fewer people recognize me."

"Father let you out so little that almost no one will recognize you," Edward said calmly.

"Then he was right. Anonymity would come in handy some day," she said with a smile.

That made Edward laugh as the squires helped him down from his horse. Once he was on his own two feet, Edward hugged her and pulled down her hood, showing her face.

Geoff watched this exchange, which only solidified his theory that she was at least a lady of court if not one of the Princesses. None of them were allowed out, though, so he'd never seen any of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A month passed, and Geoff never once saw Winny. Now that his gambling problem was relatively eradicated and William was earning money in the jousts, he had more time and materials to write. Through the whole of the month, he used that freedom to write of a single topic: Winny. Not only did he write poems about her, he wrote an entire book for her: _Troilus and Creseyde._

What could compare to that? What torment could she possibly be experiencing that amounted to his longing for her? Why did he even bother? Because she didn't laugh at him.

Her mood over that same month had hardly been better than his. She had, of course, continued to eat. She would not starve herself out of longing. Despite that, her melancholy silence was beyond merely noticeable. It became a tangible part of Edward's life during that time. But no matter how hard he tried, Edward could not cheer her up. He took her on horseback rides. He talked with her. He tried everything he could think of. Nothing worked.

And now, there was a tournament in Paris. Geoff, as usual, entered Will into the lists. As he walked back, he checked over the shields, looking eagerly for a certain Coleville. He wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. After being revealed, the Black Prince would not be so idiotic as to enter again under the same name. Oh, and of course..."No Adhemar," he said.

"No Adhemar," Will said, his mood going downhill already.

"Woohoo!" a yell sounded as a familiar red-haired man on a horse rode toward them. He dismounted.

"Watt!" Will said happily, stepping toward the man. "Watt, tell me. Did you see her? Did she read the letter?"

"Yes, and yes," he said, smiling.

"And?" William asked both eagerly and impatiently.

Watt looked down awkwardly, almost as though something was wrong, or there was something he was not comfortable with. Now _that_ was interesting. "She's...comin' to Paris!" he said, his mood doing a full 180 right then and there.

William was, of course, overjoyed by this. No surprises there. At the same time, most of the group watching was happy for Will. The only one that wasn't was, of course, Geoff. If only he could see her again...

"Well, did she give you anything for me in return?" he asked.

Now, the awkwardness looked real.

"Did she give me a letter? Or a token? She did."

Watt nodded awkwardly.

After a few seconds, Watt asked impatiently, almost like a child, "Well, what is it, Watt? Come on. Give it to me."

Watt looked away, almost to check that no one was watching. Quickly, he leaned in and kissed Will before turning away and spitting.

Will seemed, if possible, even more jubilant. The rest of them were very much so aware of the awkwardness that came with the medium of the message. Geoff hardly cared about that. He only wished that he could have had even just one kiss. Her perfect, rosy lips...

He couldn't just forget about her. There was no way he could do that. He would probably never see her again, so why did he cling to every memory of her? She would go on to live the life she was born into. She would marry a nobleman or a royal. She would have children with him. She would die.

_NO! Stop thinking about that! STOP!_

_Oh, Winny...I love you..._

"Winny?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry that it took so long to write and that it is so short, but this chapter really has to stand alone for the full effect to be rendered. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

"Winny, put your hood back up! Someone will recognize you!" a familiar man said not ten feet from Geoff. _Dark hair, tall, muscular, regal, expensive clothes, familiar with Winny...Edward, the Black Prince of Whales. It has to be her._

The poet's head whipped around to search wildly for her. All he saw was the back of a woman's head. Her hair was black, the exact same black as Winny. It fell in waves down her red-clothed back, nearly sparkling in the sunlight. Even as he watched, the woman reached back to a hood that had been resting on top of her hair. She pulled it up to offer more protection from recognition. That did not stop him. Winny had worn a similar hood in Rouen.

_Winny..._

Instantly, Geoff was off following the pair. He had to be careful, though, for several well-armed men trailed behind the couple. _Squires or guards?...Doesn't matter if they don't see me._

_It has to be her...oh, Winny..._

The two walked right over to the field, but they remained outside of the crowd. Neither of them knew that they were being followed. If they had known, Winny would have undoubtedly stopped any attack on the follower long enough to at least find out who it was, even if it was purely to know if it was him or not. Her brother was somewhat less lenient, even if he had known of Geoff.

_It has to be her. She looks exactly the same..._

Almost as though she had heard his thoughts, she turned to look back. At what, he did not know, nor did he care. It took mere moments for their eyes to connect. In that single second, time seemed to have frozen. No one walked around them. There was no breeze, no noise, nothing but the two of them.

_Winny..._

She was exactly as he remembered, exactly as he had written. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be nearer to her!

_ Geoff..._

Why was he here? If he was here, then Ulrich must be here, and that knight would recognize them. That would ruin the plan.

"Winny, what are you looking at? The match is about to start," Edward said, as he turned to look at Winny. His arm reached back so that he could entwine his fingers with hers. _Oh, no...Please, no!..._

Quickly, her head whipped around so she could look at him. "Nothing, Ed. Do you know who is to compete?"

"Why did you not check the lists?" he asked, surprised that she could be so short-sighted.

"If you'll remember, you dragged me away before I could look at them. Something about not being recognized?" Winny reminded him, though she was obviously joking. _Such fellowship...companionship...love...NO!_

"Geoff!" a voice called from behind him.

She did not look back at him. Her eyes remained riveted on her brother. _Why? Why won't she look at me? Please, don't be married! Don't be engaged! Please, just be my Winny! _Geoff continued to stare. He remained frozen. What else could he do when she was right there, so very close, yet both physicaly and metaphorically out of his reach?

A hand clasped his shoulder and turned him around quickly. "Geoff, come on! We have to set everything up!" Watt said urgently, beginning to pull him away already.

Geoff did not struggle. All he could do was turn back and watch Winny for as long as he could before she was lost in the crowd.

She was gone already.


End file.
